


Meditation

by TheTravellingSalesman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Ficlet, Gen, from a write night with friends, no proofing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravellingSalesman/pseuds/TheTravellingSalesman
Summary: Genji finds Zenyatta to be irritatingly serene





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this at some point, but right now it just kinda drops off

Cold mountain air stung the back of Genji’s throat as he sucked air in through his teeth. The first rays of morning light crawled up his chest as the sun climbed over the distant mountains. Next to him, sat Genji’s master, Zenyatta, presumably enjoying a moment of blissful inner peace. Genji suppressed a groan. It had to be cheating to be unable to feel the frigid cold that enveloped them. Though to be fair, there was very little left of him that could feel the cold either. He clenched a fist and tilted back his head with a sigh. It had been ten years and he still hadn’t completely gotten used to being more machine than man. 

“Something is troubling you, Genji.” Zenyatta observed. It felt like it should’ve been an accusation, but his master never accused. It was as if someone had left it out of his code.

“I don’t know if I can explain.”

“You may always try.” Zenyatta paused for a response. When he didn’t receive one, he continued “Or not. I will not demand it.” Genji rolled his head to glare at his master. Frankly, his apparent serenity grated against something deep in the back of Genji’s mind. How could he be like this all the time? Zenyatta should have snapped at him long ago, but there was nothing but seemingly infinite patience. Genji wanted to punch him; maybe then he would finally react. “Shall we return to our meditation?”

“You’re not going to get mad if I say no.”

“Of course. You are here of your own free will and of your own free will you may go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Lemme know if you want more :D


End file.
